From Darkness
by Orla Dark
Summary: Месть Морганы не за горами, теперь она опасный враг, но сможет ли Мерлин противостоять ей? Сможет ли Моргана довести месть до конца?
1. Последствия

**Название:** Последствия

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** Airineeg (с дайри)

**Фандом:** Мерлин BBC

**Пейринг:** дарк!Моргана\Мерлин

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи bbc, остальное - бред автора.

**От автора:** это моя фантазия на одну фотку и почему у Мерлина платок не на месте *evil*

Камелот был в огне… снова. В этот раз в том не было вины Мерлина, но легче от этого не становилось. Юный маг подбежал к окну в коридоре второго этажа, чтобы посмотреть на улицу. Картина, представшая его взору, не давала повода для радости. Появилось несколько новых очагов возгорания, раненых пытались увести подальше от поля битвы. Рыцари бесстрашно наступали на врага, но попытки были безуспешны, потому что они не знали, как победить оживших скелетов.У них не было уязвимых мест: они не истекали кровью, их отрубленные конечности жили отдельной от тела жизнью, мешая вести бой. Да что там говорить, они могли драться даже без черепа. Мерлин был в отчаянии: ситуация ухудшилась за время его отсутствия. Он переводил взгляд от одного рыцаря к другому, в надежде заметить Артура. Обнаружив светлую голову принца в другом конце площади, волшебник вздохнул с облегчением. Жив - значит, он не опоздал.

- Любуешься на последствия своих действий? - непривычно было слышать этот насмешливый холодный тон из уст Морганы.

- Моих действий? – переспросил Мерлин, оборачиваясь и смотря девушке прямо в глаза. – Не я заставил ожить скелетов…

- Конечно, - губы Морганы изогнулись в усмешке. Она двинулась в сторону Мерлина, неторопливо и изящно. Казалось, будто её ноги не касаются пола: складки нового бархатного платья едва шевелились.Она подошла совсем близко - еще чуть-чуть, и их тела соприкоснутся. Мерлин глубоко вздохнул, ощутив ее нежную руку на своей груди, видя, как девушка стала медленно обходить его, проводя своей рукой от груди выше к шее. Внезапно схватив его шейный платок, она резко потянула на себя назад, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы коснуться губами волос рядом с ухом.

- Это целиком и полностью твоя вина, - яростно шептала Моргана. – Ты хотел убить меня, и это - моя расплата.

- Так накажи меня, - тихо зашептал Мерлин в ответ. – Почему ты не накажешь меня?

- Это и есть твое наказание, - рассмеялась Моргана. Она все еще держала кусок синей ткани, что он носил как шарф, в своей руке и при желании могла задушить его. Могла, но не делала этого. Вторая рука оказалась в его волосах, потянув за волосы, заставляя повернуть голову так, чтобы он мог видеть ее глаза, полные ненависти. - Ты убил меня, чтобы спасти их. Теперь они погибнут за твой выбор.

В одно мгновение Моргана вдруг оказалась далеко от него, и Мерлин был свободен. Ей больше нечего было сказать, ему - нечего ответить.

Так и не поправив платок на шее, с растрепанными волосами, Мерлин отвернулся и поспешил на улицу. Как только он сбежал по ступенькам, его заметил Артур:

- Мерлин, - голос принца прозвенел через всю площадь. – Где, черт возьми, ты был?

Мерлин пытался что-то быстро сообразить, но ни одно достойное оправдание не лезло в голову, и в ответ слышалось только: «Я… ну… как бы», - и другие несвязанные между собой слова.

- Давай, - Артур развел руки в стороны. – Ты можешь лучше, чем это, - в голосе принца слышалась насмешка. Было ясно, что так просто он это не оставит: у него были вопросы, много вопросов, и рано или поздно он должен был начать догадываться.

От ответа Мерлина спас скелет, решивший напасть на Артура сзади. Пока принц был занят сражением, взгляд Мерлина скользнул по окнам замка. В одном из них он увидел Моргану - с улыбкой на лице та смотрела, как вызванные ее колдовством «воины» сражались со всеми, кто встречался на их пути. Маг понял, что нажил себе могущественного врага. Могущественного не потому, что магия Морганы была сильна, а потому, что он не посмеет убить ее снова. Потому что новый враг - его старый друг, и она пойдет на все, чтобы уничтожить его. Но он не сможет ответить ей тем же. Просто не может поверить, что Моргана, которую он знал в течение двух лет, умерла - она есть где-то там. За этими холодными глазами, голубыми, как морская пучина, прячется девушка, которой больно от предательства, но которая все еще сохранила свое доброе сердце.

**О\А2:** я выбрала в качестве врагов скелетов, потому что в спойлерных фотках второго сезона они фигурировали.

**О\А3:** Фраза сказанная Артуром тоже из спойлеров, спасибо фанатам за видео и фото, которое вдохновило меня на этот бред фанфик.


	2. Кошки Мышки

**Название:** Кошки-мышки

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** aka_darla или Nemina за что ей огромное спасибо и клятвенное обещание закончить Мерлин\Фрейя фанфик.

**Фандом:** Мерлин BBC

**Пейринг:** дарк!Моргана\Мерлин

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи bbc, остальное бред автора.

Мерлин устал. Он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз по-настоящему хорошо отдыхал. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что прибавилось работы, а может всему виной был стресс, который в последнее время постоянно преследовал его. И все это из-за леди Морганы. Юный волшебник понимал, что она будет мстить, и ожидал этого, но каждый раз, когда он видел миледи или слышал ее голос, все внутри сжималось в ожидании удара, магического, физического или психологического, но дело обычно заканчивалось лишь мелкими пакостями, совершая которые, она откровенно развлекалась...

- Сир, пропал мой браслет, - Моргана грустно надула губки, - мой любимый, - уточняла миледи.

А затем каждый уголок в замке был осмотрен, и вот «неожиданность»! Браслет был найден именно в маленькой комнатушке Мерлина. Утер был в ярости, хотел приказать отрезать дерзкому мальчишке руку, чтобы впредь ему было не повадно воровать, к тому же воровать у королевских особ. Моргана молчала до последнего, наблюдая, как от оглашения приговора «виновный» бледнеет, но не смеет ничего возразить.

- Милорд, наверное, я его потеряла, а Мерлин его нашел, просто не успел отдать, - внезапно говорит она и Артур, схватившись за эту возможность, пытается оправдать слугу, соглашаясь с ней.

- Отец, Мерлин работает здесь давно, и ни разу за ним не наблюдалось подобного, я думаю это недоразумение. – Волнуясь, произносил принц.

Король был в недоумении. Он смотрел на обоих защитников подозрительным взглядом, а Артур не замолкая, продолжал говорить, что Мерлину можно доверять, что его слуга конечно странный, но ему не нужен женский браслет, и что он мог украсть что-то более дорогое. В ход шли любые аргументы, но Утер был непреклонен, и только после всего этого Моргана заявляет, что на самом деле браслет потеряла.

И подобные вещи случались не раз и не два.

Однажды, во время ужина, когда Мерлин накрывал на стол, она шепотом поведала королю, что в замке объявился маг. Парень чуть не разлил вино, за что получил очередное «идиот» от Артура. Конечно, Моргана блефовала, но она не знала, насколько ее ложь близка к правде. Девушка понимала, что Утер не будет проверять маг Мерлин или нет, он просто казнит его. Но, как и в случае с браслетом, Моргана не доводила дело до конца. Она играла с ним как кошка с мышкой, зная, что мышка не убежит, уж слишком привязана к дому.

Мерлин стал чаще делать ошибки, даже Артур это заметил. Принц пытался выяснить, в чем дело, но его слуга не мог признаться.

Сейчас, уставший после трудового дня, Мерлин возвращался в свою комнату. Шел он с опущенной головой и смотрел себе под ноги, поэтому, сначала заметил лишь подол зеленого платья и, только подняв голову, увидел лицо той, которая в последнее время превратила его жизнь в нечто вроде ада, лицо Морганы.

- Добрый вечер, Мерлин, - Моргана улыбнулась. – Как прошел день?

Мерлин нервно сглотнул, нарочитая вежливость первой леди была весьма подозрительна, наверняка она что-то задумала, но вот что? Они стояли вдвоем в пустом коридоре, вокруг не было ни души.

- Нормально, - просто ответил Мерлин.

- Ты выглядишь уставшим, - Моргана сделала шаг, прямо ему на встречу, но Мерлин отошел в сторону, давая понять, что не желает находиться с ней наедине, да еще и так близко.

- У меня был трудный день. - Тихо ответил он.

- Понимаю, - вздохнула Моргана, будто она сама только что выстирала целый ворох постельного белья или помыла полы. Девушка снова приблизилась к Мерлину, а маг вновь сделал несколько шагов назад, но дальше идти было некуда, так как он столкнулся с холодной стеной коридора. Моргана подошла к нему вплотную.

- Могу я как-то помочь? – шепотом спросила она. – Мне бы очень хотелось. – Девушка приподнялась на цыпочки, так как Мерлин был выше ее. Их лица были так близки, что он чувствовал ее теплое дыхание.

- Что ты делаешь? - Прошептал парень, но ответа не дождался, ее губы внезапно коснулись его уст.

Сначала Мерлин не мог поверить в происходящее. «Должно быть, это всего лишь сон» - решил маг, потому что так не бывает, она не могла поцеловать слугу! Но ему потребовалась всего пару секунд, чтобы забыть все на свете, забыть, что это лишь ее игра, забыть, что он всего лишь слуга принца, а она первая леди Камелота. Мерлин обнял девушку за талию и притянул к себе, ответив на ее поцелуй. Вскоре он стал более настойчивым, страстным, их губы слились в единое целое. Мерлину показалось, что уста Морганы были самым сладким, что ему доводилось вкусить. Они были словно мед: такие теплые, такие приятные, хотелось чувствовать их вкус вечно. Дыхание обоих стало тяжелым, и Мерлину даже показалось, что он слышал ее легкий стон. За спиной Морганы кто-то хихикнул, маг мгновенно оторвал свои губы от нее, он заметил быстро удаляющуюся фигуру служанки.

- Упс. - Моргана коварно улыбнулась, и Мерлин сразу понял, в чем дело, он попался, этого она и добивалась.

- Зачем? – Парень никак не мог понять, в чем заключалась ее месть в данный момент.

- Ну, знаешь, слухами земля полнится, - Моргана играла с завязками на его рубашке. – Как думаешь, когда до Утера дойдут рассказы о наших отношениях, как он поступит?

- Но ты тоже пострадаешь. – Недоумевал Мерлин, но услышал лишь звонкий смех миледи.

- О да, он проведет со мной беседу, накричит, запрет в комнате, но сомневаюсь, что сделает что-то большее. А вот ты, - Моргана усмехнулась. – Всего лишь слуга.

- А если он не поверит слухам… - Мерлину стало очень больно, там, в душе его как будто пронзили чем-то острым.

- Для этого Мерлин, я приказала Гаюсу отдавать мое снотворное тебе. Я настаиваю, чтобы каждый поздний вечер ты приносил его мне в мою комнату. - Девушка обольстительно улыбнулась.

- Я думал, у тебя больше нет… - Мерлин не стал заканчивать предложение, он все понял. Нет никаких кошмаров, все только ради того, чтобы породить больше слухов, чтобы наказать его.

- Схватываешь на лету, - девушка игриво щелкнула ему по носу. – А когда Утер спросит у меня, что все это значит, я признаюсь ему о нас.

Спектакль закончен, не было больше нужды стоять, прижимаясь к нему как к любовнику. Моргана отпрянула назад.

- Спокойной ночи, Мерлин. - Леди развернулась и пошла прочь, по коридору, прямо в свою комнату, оставляя парня одного.

- Тебе не все равно, - произнес Мерлин, как только Моргана услышала его голос, она остановилась, но оборачиваться не стала, - столько раз ты обвиняла меня, то в краже, то в грубости, то намекала что я маг. Но, ни разу, ни разу за все это время, ты не дала довести своей мести все до конца. - Мерлин много об этом думал и вот, наконец, решился высказаться вслух. - Я мог бы понять, если бы меня приговорили к смерти, и ты решила показать мне, что я завишу от твоего решения, но Моргана, от потери руки или публичной порки я бы не умер, но ты даже в этих случаях не заканчивала начатое. – Голос Мерлина затих. – Ты боишься.

- Да Мерлин, в отличие от тебя, я боюсь причинить боль другу или стать виновной в его смерти... точнее бывшему другу.- Моргана говорила все так же, не оборачиваясь, не желая слышать его ответ, затем она ушла.

Только когда девушка добралась до своей комнаты и закрыла за собой дверь, она смогла вздохнуть спокойно. Моргана была слишком эмоциональна, в этом была ее проблема. Нужны стальные нервы, чтобы играть в подобные игры, нужно уметь сдерживать эмоции, быть хладнокровной, чтобы люди думали, будто ты непоколебима. Миледи злилась, потому что Мерлин был прав, она хочет его смерти, хочет сделать ему больно, но каждый раз не может переступить черту. Как это было с Утером, у нее были возможности убить его, но она не решалась, воспоминания о его заботе и любви к ней были преградой. Но пути назад нет, игра будет продолжаться, только Моргана сама не знала, каким будет ее исход. Иногда ей казалось, что мышка не так проста и может навредить кошке...


	3. Тайная встреча

**Название:** Тайная встреча

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** aka_darla, она же Nemina

**Фандом:** Мерлин BBC

**Пейринг:** дарк!Моргана\Мерлин

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи bbc, остальное больная фантазия автора.

«Так больше не может продолжаться!» - думал Мерлин, пока расхаживал по своей маленькой комнате взад и вперед, от стенки, до стенки. Леди Моргана не собиралась останавливаться, задумав что-то, она шла к этому до конца. Дело в том, что последние две недели миледи всячески «подкармливала» слухи об их романе, которого естественно и в помине не было. Она всегда наигранно смущалась в его присутствии, иногда брала его за руку, когда просила сделать что-то для нее. И, конечно же, каждый вечер Мерлин приносил ей снотворное, в котором она не нуждалась. Слуги шептались, не стесняясь, рассказывали обо всех подробностях их связи. Собственно от таких подробностей Мерлин краснел до кончиков ушей и думал, что если реальное положение вещей было бы таким, он был бы счастлив. Выхода из ситуации не было, Мерлин не знал что делать, как выкрутиться и не раскрыть своих способностей? Как остановить Моргану, не убивая ее? Да хотя бы, как остановить слухи, они нелепы, он не задерживается в ее комнате больше чем на время, чтобы дойти до стола, поставить бутылочку со снотворным и уйти. Меньше минуты, за это время нельзя успеть сделать все то, что они придумывали себе, Мерлину даже казалось что такое просто невозможно физически. Так и не приняв окончательного решения, юный маг решил импровизировать, вдруг в критический момент ему в голову придет гениальная идея как все наладить.

Вот она, как всегда прекрасная, в своем белоснежном с золотой вышивкой платье, волосы распущены, так как он любит. Мерлин до сих пор помнил тот поцелуй, что миледи подарила ему, обжигающий и ядовитый, какой она была сейчас. Маг сделал глубокий вдох и без колебаний подошел прямо к Моргане:

- Миледи, можно вас на минутку, - Мерлин взял ее за руку чуть выше локтя, не сильно, в конце концов, он не собирался быть грубым.

- Конечно, - удивилась Моргана и послушно проследовала за ним в ближайшую нишу в коридоре замка. – Решил, что терять больше нечего? – усмехнулась она, но быстро вжалась в стену, когда он оказался так близко. Ей вдруг стало страшно, этот человек без зазрения совести отравил ее, и, не смотря на свою неуклюжесть и детскую наивность в глазах, он все же мужчина. Вдруг оказалось, что его голубые глаза могут смотреть так осуждающе и жестко. Если бы взгляд мог убить, это был бы именно тот взгляд, что Моргана сейчас видела. Вдруг оказалось, что он выше нее, вдруг почувствовалась мощь и даже сила, хотя девушка не понимала какая именно.

- Сегодня ночью в лесу, на поляне, - тихо сказал Мерлин.

- Хочешь, чтобы леди ночью гуляла по лесу? Это может быть опасно, - Моргана пыталась хоть как-то сохранить самообладание.

- Раньше вас это не останавливало, миледи, - вдруг усмехнулся Мерлин. – Когда вы ходили на встречи с бандитами.

Мерлин не стал продолжать разговор, просто развернулся и ушел, оставив Моргану в шоке наблюдать, как он уходит. Откуда он знает?

Ночью Моргана пришла на место встречи, на поляне никого не было. Полная луна освещала ее полностью, все было отлично видно. Она опустила капюшон своего плаща и стала ждать.

- Моргана, - девушка услышала за спиной голос Мерлина и резко обернулась. Он стоял у самой кромки леса.

- Зачем ты позвал меня сюда? – спросила она.

- Чтобы ты рассказала мне все, что хочешь, - просто сказал Мерлин. Мысль пришла спонтанно, она все та же Моргана, преданная девочка, которая все хранит в себе и всю ненависть, что вырывается наружу и карает невинных людей.

- Например, как ты отравил меня, и моя сестра спасла меня от смерти? Или как ты притворялся моим другом? – Моргана чувствовала как гнев поднимается в ней, как пламя, в которое только что добавили горючую смесь. Магия приняла это как команду, перед Морганой оказался огненный шар, и еще не до конца сформировавшись, он полетел в сторону Мерлина, но тот вовремя отскочил в сторону.

– Как ты смеешь жить, как ни в чем не бывало? – еще один огненный шар полетел в сторону юноши, и снова он смог увернутся, шар попал в дерево за его спиной, которое тут же загорелось.

- Как ты можешь спать спокойно по ночам? – с каждым огненным шаром происходило то же самое, что и с первыми, они никак не могли достигнуть цели, будто Мерлин знал, куда они полетят, удивительно, как он успевал уворачиваться от них. После каждой атаки он подходил все ближе к Моргане. По щекам девушки текли слезы, но она создавала, все больше и больше огненных шаров, гневно крича.

- ТЫ… КАК ТЫ МОГ! – надрывала голос ведьма. – ЧТО Я СДЕЛАЛА ТЕБЕ?

Мерлин был уже близко, если она создаст еще один шар, он попадет прямо в цель, но время магии закончилось. Плача, злясь на него, она повторяла «ненавижу» и била его кулаками в грудь, но он не сдвинулся с места и все также молчал.

- НЕНАВИЖУ! – ее голос охрип от криков. Мерлин легко схватил ее руки в свои и, прежде чем она успела вырваться, он уже крепко обнял ее. Уткнувшись ему в грудь лицом, Моргана продолжала рыдать, а он лишь держал ее в объятьях и не отпускал. Медленно они опустились на колени. – Я доверяла тебе… - прошептала она между рыданиями. – Ты был единственным, кому я могла доверять. Как ты мог?

- У меня не было выбора, если бы была другая возможность спасти Камелот, я бы сделал это, - прошептал он.

- Я не верю тебе больше! - Моргана вырвалась из его объятий и посмотрела прямо в глаза.

- Знаю, но ты должна знать, что не было и дня, не было и минуты, чтобы я не думал о том, что совершил. Да я спал по ночам, и мне снилась ты, как ты умирала, а я ничего не мог изменить. – Мерлин поднял руки к ее заплаканному лицу, вытирал слезы. Она чувствовала его грубую от работы кожу, но, тем не менее, прикосновения были нежные и приятные.

Они еще долго были на той поляне. Мерлин обнимал ее, объяснял, что Моргауза сделала с ней, почему у него не было выбора и как ему жаль. Моргана уже не могла плакать, она была так истощена, что уже не сопротивлялась ему и позволяла обнимать себя, позволяла гладить волосы, шептать на ухо. Странно как можно чувствовать себя в безопасности в объятиях убийцы? Но это было именно так, и Моргана не могла этому сопротивляться, но и простить тоже не могла.

Когда солнце начало свой путь из-за горизонта, освещая все в багровые цвета рассвета, Мерлин взял Моргану на руки и отпустил только тогда, когда они оказались в ее комнате. Они не попались никому из стражников, не зря Мерлин знал тайные ходы Камелота, которые не охранялись. К тому моменту Моргана уже крепко спала, Мерлин аккуратно положил ее на кровать и укрыл одеялом.

- Когда-нибудь ты простишь меня, - прошептал он. – Я сделаю все для этого. –Юный маг наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку, на губах остался солоноватый привкус слез.


	4. Спаситель и губитель

**Название:** Спаситель и губитель.

**Цикл «****From****darkness****»**

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** aka_darla, она же Nemina

**Фандом:** Мерлин BBC

**Пейринг:** дарк!Моргана\Мерлин

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Объем:**

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи bbc, остальное больная фантазия автора.

**От автора:** Продолжение фанфиков «Последствия» и «Кошки-мышки» и теперь уже «Тайная встреча», все это теперь объединено в цикл под названием «From darkness» что переводится как «из тьмы». Будем, как репку Моргану из тьмы вытаскивать и наставлять на путь истинный

Все так не просто..., Мерлин был не простым. Моргана часами размышляла о нем и никак не могла окончательно понять этого человека, составить цельную картину. Вот Утер совсем другой, у него было всего-то три основных пунктика на протяжении большей части жизни: казнить магов, слушать его приказы и молчать в тряпочку, что естественно ни она, ни Артур не делали. Принц также не отличался особой сложностью...: защитить Камелот, покрасоваться на турнире и помучить собственного слугу, это те три приоритетных задачи, которые он выполняет уже довольно долгое время, а вот вышеупомянутый слуга являлся самым сложным человеком, которого она знала. Сначала девушка думала, что он просто неуклюжий малый, который очень нравится Гвен. Моргана видела, как ее служанка с восхищением смотрит на лопоухого паренька и считала, что они были бы идеальной парой, но восхищение прошло и переродилось в хорошую дружбу, что тоже не могло не радовать миледи. Потом оказалось, что Мерлину не чуждо чужое горе, что он готов рисковать своей головой, защищая то, что считает правильным. Например, казнь маленького мальчика только за обладание с рождения магией, казалась ему, как и Моргане, бесчеловечным. Мерлин помогал ему скрываться от стражи, искренне заботился, правда потом его забота стала какой-то осторожной, как будто маг заметил в мальчике нечто, что в дальнейшем могло навредить. Казалось, Мерлин не изменил своего мнения о приказе короля, но изменилось его отношение к самому ребенку... Моргана не знала, что могло произойти, но, тем не менее, была благодарна юному магу за помощь. Чем больше она узнавала о Мерлине, тем больше удивлялась. Простой деревенский паренек оказался весьма разносторонней личностью. Даже сейчас, когда девушка уже имела представление на что он готов пойти ради спасения Камелота, после всего, что между ними произошло, миледи чувствовала, что эти знания являются лишь каплей в море под названием Мерлин. Хотя Моргане было доступно больше информации о нем, чем остальным, все же этого было недостаточно, и теперь первая леди ломала голову над вопросом: кем приходится этот человек лично для нее? Уже не друг, но и бывшим врагом или просто знакомым его назвать нельзя. Теперь она не доверяла ему, но, тем не менее, он единственный с кем Моргана могла быть предельно откровенной. Они оба прошли какой-то этап в своих взаимоотношениях и теперь находятся на пути к следующему, названия которому пока неизвестно.

Но вот наступил день, когда девушка смогла прийти к какой-то окончательной мысли по этому поводу...

Моргана шла по коридору замка, направляясь в свою комнату, как вдруг услышала чей-то смех. Он явно принадлежал девушке, но вокруг никого не было, а звук, казалось, звучал отовсюду. Миледи поняла, что этот смех раздается у нее в голове и это означало, что какая-то колдунья сейчас находилась в Камелоте, причем где-то поблизости. Завернув за угол, Моргана увидела Мерлина, он стоял посреди коридора и держал большую плетеную корзину, наверное, менял простыни принцу. Девушка подошла к нему, намереваясь спросить, слышит ли он, то же самое, но по его лицу она поняла, что слышит и даже больше... Взгляд парня был какой-то мечтательно-отстраненный, на губах застыла идиотская улыбка и он не замечал ничего вокруг, включая подошедшую Моргану.

- Мерлин? – Позвала миледи, но он не услышал ее. – Мерлин! – Юноша даже не вздрогнул, а ведь она кричала ему в самое ухо, но, во всяком случае, хотя бы повернул голову в ее сторону, правда с его лица так и не сползла эта идиотская улыбка.

- Боже, как она красива. – С благоговением в голосе сказал маг и снова посмотрел вдаль коридора. Тут-то Моргана и увидела обладательницу звонкого смеха. Это была девушка среднего роста, брюнетка с необычайно яркими голубыми глазами. Красное платье выгодно подчеркивало ее фигуру, хотя миледи, поджав губы, заметила, что бедра у нее полноваты..., но на мага девушка оставила иное впечатление: каждое ее движение приводило того в восторг.

- Меееееерлин. – В голове вновь раздался голос, он был тихим и немного томным, незнакомка манила его к себе, и юный маг не мог сопротивляться. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, чуть не споткнувшись на ровном месте, так как не мог оторвать взгляда от нее.

- Мерлин! – Голос Морганы был наоборот, строгим, даже возмущенным. – Да что это с тобой?

Всего миг и незнакомка исчезла, а Мерлин вдруг стал часто моргать, будто ему что-то попало в глаза.

- Ты видела ее? – Спросил он нормальным голосом, да и взгляд его уже не был таким мечтательным, так что Моргана поневоле вздохнула с облегчением.

- Да, похоже, она кол…

- Это самая прекрасная девушка, что я встречал в своей жизни. – Словно не слыша Моргану, произнес парень. Теперь миледи не на шутку за него испугалась. Он не выглядел таким мечтательным как несколько минут назад, его голос звучал твердо и уверенно. Если бы она не увидела собственными глазами, как на него действует присутствие девушки, то решила бы, что он искренне влюбился, но в этом случае не заметить магию было просто невозможно и, к сожалению, Моргана даже не имела возможности поговорить с ним об этом. Напевая мелодию и пританцовывая, Мерлин отправился дальше работать, а девушка так и стояла с широко открытыми глазами от удивления...

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Моргана долго расхаживала по ней в раздумьях. Что ей теперь делать?

«А надо ли вообще что-либо делать? Этот человек чуть тебя не убил!» - думала она. – «А вдруг эта ведьма не остановится на Мерлине и заколдует кого-то еще?» - Моргана хмыкнула. – «Колдунья могла бы выбрать сошку и покрупнее, наверное, Мерлин и ей навредил. Может еще одна неудавшаяся попытка убийства? Его проблемы, почему это должно меня волновать?»

Девушка решила не вмешиваться, возможно, эта незнакомка сможет изощренно отомстить ему, сделать то, чего Моргана так и не смогла. Но ее томило любопытство, ей хотелось узнать, что же такое задумала эта брюнетка с яркими глазами...

Для того чтобы хоть что-то узнать, миледи в этот день впервые за долгое время пришла посмотреть на тренировку Артура, но она то и дело поглядывала в сторону Мерлина, что оказалось весьма потешным времяпрепровождением. Парень ронял мечи, которые нес чистить, надел на Артура кольчугу задом наперед, постоянно спотыкался и извинялся. Затем в один прекрасный момент разлил на новое платье Морганы воду, которую нес непонятно куда и зачем. Девушке пришлось покинуть тренировку, она была невероятно зла. «Это за твое любопытство...» - с сарказмом подумалось ей.

Днем Артур не выдержал и отправил своего слугу отдыхать, но миледи увидела, что маг направился далеко не в свою комнату, он ушел в направлении нижнего города. Моргана поспешила за ним, даже не захватив плаща, а на улице ведь было весьма прохладно. Мерлин не догадывался о слежке, девушке даже казалось, что если она будет идти рядом, он все равно не заметит. Они покинули город и направились в сторону леса, а потом очень долго блуждали между деревьев, уходя все дальше и дальше. Девушка была настроена узнать, что все это значит и каков дальнейший план ведьмы, в эту минуту ее могло мало, что остановить. Наконец Мерлин добрел до какой-то пещеры в холме, посреди леса. Моргана следила за ним из-за дерева, ожидая, когда же появится незнакомка, так странно действующая на него. А вот и она..., брюнетка выбежала из пещеры и сразу же кинулась магу на шею. Они оба выглядели такими счастливыми, зато у Морганы на душе кошки скребли. Она ахнула, когда пара слилась в страстном поцелуе. Казалось, они стали единым целым, так плотно оба прижимались друг к другу, незнакомка запустила руку в его волосы, а Мерлин обнимал ее, спуская свои руки все ниже и ниже..., на те самые бедра, что Моргана посчитала слишком полными... Миледи больше не могла смотреть на это, слышать их громкие вдохи-выдохи. Надо было уходить, но она боялась, что ее услышат. В планы девушки не входило быть пойманной в такой щекотливой ситуации, поэтому присев на траву, Моргана принялась ждать за деревом, когда голубки уйдут, не могли же они продолжать прямо тут. И правда, вскоре все стихло, наверное, парочка зашла в пещеру.

Моргана подождала некоторое время, и уже было поднялась на ноги, как услышала хруст веток и сухих листьев за спиной. Девушка тут же окончательно вскочила с места и посмотрела в сторону, откуда исходил звук. Там стояла эта незнакомка, на ее красивом лице больше не было той очаровательной невинности, она выглядела высокомерно, ее глаза были холодны как лед, а на губах растянулась злая ухмылка. Ведьма скептическим взглядом осмотрела Моргану с ног до головы.

- Ты еще тут. – Презрительно бросила она.

- Что ты с ним сделала? - Кровь стыла в жилах, что если Мерлин ранен, а она просто сидела тут и ничего не делала? Хотя девушка и не собиралась вмешиваться..., сердце сжалось, а что если он уже мертв?

- Я думала, ты будешь рада, если я избавлюсь от него, - усмехнулась колдунья. – Ведь он так ужасно поступил. Могу понять, почему Мерлин убил меня, я была врагом, но вот ты?

- Тебя это не касается, - твердо ответила Моргана. – Что ты с ним сделала? – Повторила свой вопрос она.

- Хм..., этот мальчишка не стоит твоей заботы. – Зло прошипела девушка.

- Кто ты? – Потребовала ответа миледи.

- Нимуэ, жрица древней религии, я могла бы многому тебя научить, принцесса, - брюнетка подошла ближе. – Соглашайся.

- Никто больше не будет помыкать мной, я не нуждаюсь в твоих услугах. – У Морганы было стойкое чувство, что все норовят, так или иначе использовать ее, из-за этого она уже давно не общалась с сестрой.

- Пусть будет по-твоему, - хмыкнула Нимуэ. – Пожалуй, нет нужды его пока убивать. Я терпеливая, моя месть может подождать, особенно во время такой интересной пьесы.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Потребовала ответа девушка, похоже, для колдуньи все было лишь игрой.

- Мальчишка дорог тебе. Ты ненавидишь его, но все равно заботишься, он никто для тебя и в тоже время он тебе нужен. Интересно… - протянула жрица. – Стоило вернуться, чтобы посмотреть на такое.

И также коварно улыбаясь, Нимуэ прошла мимо Морганы, а потом, не оборачиваясь, произнесла:

- Не думай, что я не завершу задуманное, может быть, пройдет несколько месяцев и спектакль мне наскучит. Все зависит от того, насколько разворачивающиеся события будут интересны для меня.

Моргана обернулась, чтобы ответить, но колдунья уже исчезла. Миледи больше не стала ждать и сломя голову побежала к пещере, она должна была убедиться, что с Мерлином все хорошо. Маг стоял посреди каменного творения природы, его волосы были растрепанны, одежда выглядела так, будто он спал в ней и только что проснулся. Парень часто моргал, мотнул головой, будто отгоняя наваждение.

- Как ты? – Спросила Моргана, и Мерлин обернулся на ее голос.

- Моргана? – Он подошел к ней и положил руки на плечи. – Это правда, ты?

- Да, Мерлин, разве ты не видишь? – Неожиданно для себя обеспокоилась девушка, возможно в словах Нимуэ была доля правды...

- Я уже не верю всему, что вижу, - Мерлин слабо улыбнулся, не той блаженной улыбкой, что Моргана видела раньше, а слабой тенью его обычной самой искренней улыбки и это стало лучшим доказательством того, что заклинание больше не действовало. – Только все плывет перед глазами…

Договорить он не смог, с полуприкрытыми веками, маг опустился вниз, утаскивая за собой девушку.

- Мерлин… Мерлин… Что с тобой? – Моргана трясла его за плечи, но он не отвечал, через секунду она поняла, что беспокоится не о чем. Без зазрения совести лопоухий маг использовал миледи как подушку, крепко обняв ее за талию и уткнувшись носом в бедро. Вскоре послышался легкий храп, у Морганы даже слов не было от возмущения, но будить его она не стала. Гладя взъерошенные волосы парня, она снова задумалась об их отношениях... Девушка не может без него, не смотря на все произошедшее, она рада, что он у нее есть. Ее Мерлин, ее убийца и единственный человек, который знает Моргану лучше всех. Нет, он не никто, Мерлин нужен ей, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума в царстве Утера с его жестокостью, в королевстве, где она боится того, кем является. Мерлин спаситель и губитель в одном лице, и как бы больно ей не было в прошлом, она отчаянно нуждается в нем сейчас.


	5. Вещий сон

**Название:** Вещий сон

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета****:** Kassandra XVI

**Фандом****:** Merlin BBC

**Категория:** гет

**Пейринг:** Мерлин\Моргана

**Дисклаймер:** все принадлежит BBC, я лишь играю.

**Саммари:** Моргане снится страшный сон и по мнению Гвен, только Мерлин может ей помочь.

_Крики… Плачь… Окровавленные дрожащие руки. Ей было больно, физически и душевно, и лишь одно имя слетало с губ – Мерлин._

В который раз за последнюю неделю Моргана проснулась с криком. Гвен тут же подбежала, чтобы успокоить подругу. Девушка крепко обнимала свою служанку, будто та была единственной связью с реальностью. Этот сон мучил ее всякий раз, когда она закрывала глаза, даже если не спала, достаточно было вспомнить свое испуганное лицо, в котором Моргана еле узнавала себя.

- Я боюсь за нее, Мерлин, кошмары вернулись с удвоенной силой, даже этот чудо-браслет не помогает, - взволновано рассказывала Гвен, а Мерлин лишь кусал губы, не зная как поступить. Конечно со времени отравления много чего произошло и ситуация между ним и Морганой наладилась в каком-то смысле, но волшебник не был уверен что должен открыто проявлять беспокойство о ней.

- Почему ты говоришь это мне? – резонно спросил Мерлин. Действительно, почему она пришла к нему и смотрит так, будто он может что-то с этим поделать?

- Она зовет тебя по ночам, - шепотом призналась Гвен, ведь негоже миледи мечтать о слуге, тем более кричать его имя.

- Это всего лишь сон… - начал было Мерлин, но его перебили.

- И он связан с тобой, может ее беспокоит что-то из жизни? Когда отец умер, он мне часто снился, потому что я долго переживала его потерю, - пыталась убедить его Гвен. – Ты ей нужен.

Только ради Гвен, Мерлин пришел тем же вечером к Моргане. Он не хотел себе признаваться, но ему было интересно, что за сон ей так назойливо снится и как он сам связан с этим. В том, что Мерлин как-то провинился, стало понятно сразу, как только Моргана открыла дверь и увидела его. Сначала на лице леди отразился испуг, затем ее лицо стало непроницаемой маской. Она резко попыталась захлопнуть дверь прямо перед его носом, но Мерлин вовремя подставил ногу.

- Что случилось? – Мерлин не понимал, с чего вдруг ее ненависть к нему вернулась.

- Правильный вопрос «Что случится?», - зло бросила Моргана и попыталась вытолкать его подальше от двери, чтобы, наконец, ее закрыть. Решив не сдаваться, Мерлин распахнул дверь и зашел внутрь, закрыв ее за собой. Без объяснений он не уйдет.

- Ты видела будущее, – теперь все стало немного яснее, в последнее время он не давал ей поводов для недовольства.

- Не знаю, что ты со мной сделаешь, но я буду сильно страдать, - с каждым словом Моргана делала шаг навстречу Мерлину, а он шаг назад. Юный маг нервно сглотнул, это напомнило ему, какой она была, когда вернулась в Камелот после отравления. Холодная и беспощадная. Но ему чертовски не нравилось, что его обвиняют в том, чего он еще не совершил, тем более ей самой неизвестно, что именно произошло.

- Если и так, должна быть причина, - с вызовом ответил Мерлин, что было довольно сложно, когда за спиной твердая стена, а впереди ведьма, которая не в лучшем расположении духа.

- Причина? - Моргана рассмеялась, именно этот смех и вывел его из себя.

- Можешь мне не верить, но я не убийца, который спит и видит, как убить кого-то, - Мерлин смотрел ей прямо в глаза, и тут настала ее очередь вспоминать, насколько холодным может быть его взгляд. – Если я сделаю тебе больно, значит, на то есть причина. Почему ты не хочешь отвечать за свои поступки? Ты всегда находишь, кого обвинить, хотя в первую очередь тебе стоит задать вопрос себе! А что сделала ты, если с тобой такое происходит?

Мерлин практически кричал, он бы не удивился, если бы стражники ворвались внутрь, узнать что происходит. Но никто не выломал дверь, никто не прервал их. Оба стояли в тишине, злые друг на друга, жалея о незаслуженном новом шансе на былые чувства. Нет, никогда не будет как прежде, прошлого не вернуть, никогда. Все что они могут, это двигаться вперед, забыв о былой дружбе, былом доверии. Но напряжение между ними слишком велико, настолько, что, казалось, все в замке чувствуют это даже через толстые каменные стены. Снова они оказались в положении, когда все слова сказаны, но что-то не позволяет отвернуться и уйти, прервать этот долгий взгляд. Не зная толком, что он творит, Мерлин шагнул вперед и поцеловал ее. Он не смог устоять, Моргана не заслуживала никакой нежности, нет, все не как с Фрейей, слишком требовательно и безрассудно. Но Моргане кажется было все равно, будто она хотела именно этого, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, она обнимала его за шею, запуская руки в его волосы, растрепав их еще больше, чем они уже были после долгого трудового дня. Так же неожиданно как начало поцелуя, Мерлин отпустил ее и сделал шаг назад. Не сказав больше ни слова, он развернулся и ушел. И только когда стих звук его шагов в пустынном коридоре, Моргана смогла расслабиться. Глубоко вздохнув, она провела пальцами по губам, которые, как ей казалось, все еще горели от поцелуя.

А тем временем Мерлин уже влетел в мастерскую Гаюса и, ничего не сказав лекарю, тут же отправился в свою комнату. Достав из своего тайника магическую книгу, Мерлин начал быстро перелистывать страницы. Как можно усыпить человека он знал, а как можно убить при помощи магии - нет. Он никогда не думал о такой возможности, со злыми колдунами и ведьмами все происходило спонтанно. Когда придет время, Моргана умрет во сне, спокойная и красивая, он не позволит ей страдать.


End file.
